


Purr-fect Timing

by ddelusionall



Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Catboy Kim Heechul, Catboys & Catgirls, Clubbing, Drabble, M/M, Unwanted Advances, leeteuk saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Heechul finds a master.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718032
Kudos: 6





	Purr-fect Timing

Heechul’s eyes narrowed to slits. He fought the urge to hiss. The man towering over him smirked.

“Cat got your tongue?” he asked, sliding his fingers through Heechul’s long red hair.

Heechul let the claws out on his right hand. “Funny you should ask that.”

Just before he dug his claws into the man’s arm, another voice rang out, “Everything okay back here?”

The man glared at the intruder. “Fine. We were just talk-”

“Not fine,” Heechul said, taking the moment to slither around the man. “You were not talking. You were trying to kiss me. I do not want you to touch me.”

He hid behind the other man, recognizing him as the bartender at the club he had been dancing at. When he left, he had no idea this other man had followed him into the alley.

“Well, perhaps you should come back inside,” the bartender said.

Heechul smiled at him and nodded. “I’d really like that.”

“And perhaps you should learn what the term consent means,” he said to the other man who cursed at him.

Heechul tried not to smile to widely in victory. He let the bartender put his arm around his shoulders and lead him back toward the door into the club. He fit just perfectly against his side, and he easily put his arm around the others waist and leaned against his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re unharmed?” he asked.

Heechul smiled and fought back a purr. He also wanted to rub up against the man’s chin to show him how happy he was.

“I’m fine.”

“Come back inside and get a drink.”

Was that an Invitation? Heechul certainly was going to count it as one.

“What’s your name?” Heechul asked.

“Leeteuk.”

Heechul chuckled. “Fake name,” he sang.

“That’s the name I go by when I bartend.”

“And I asked for your name, not your bartending name that I can easily read on your nametag.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Jungsoo.”

Heechul continued to fight back the urge to purr. “Thank you for your impeccable timing, Jungsoo. I am stronger than I look and I did not want to break that man’s arm.”

Jungsoo laughed, like he had made a joke, and Heechul smiled with him. It was completely against the Rules for Heechul to chase after a new master, but he liked the dimple in Jungsoo’s cheek and the beautiful way the man’s hair fell over his forehead. It was okay for now. All in due time, Jungsoo would learn exactly who Heechul was and learn the Rules and follow them. All in due time.


End file.
